


Dinner will wait

by BigDickens



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDickens/pseuds/BigDickens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena and Angela have scheduled a romantic date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner will wait

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.

As she ran down the hall, Tracer slowed down upon reaching the door, trying to even out her breath. She didn’t want to be late, because Mercy and her scheduled this date a few weeks ago and they haven’t spent proper private time together in such a long time.

Stopping near Mercy’s office, she tried to make herself as presentable as possible and straightened her shirt under the anchor. She looked at her watch, and exhaling, pressed the button near the door.

“Hey, it’s me,” she said, lowering her head closer to the microphone.

“Come in!” came a muffled response and the door swished open.

Tracer hurried inside, as the door automatically closed behind her, and was greeted with a sight of Mercy..

“Hey, ” said Tracer as she dropped the bag she brought with herself on the floor. Her eyes instantly focused on Mercy. She looked casual with simple sweater and a straight skirt that reached her knees, her hair was tied in a low ponytail.

“So, miss Oxton, what can I do for you today?” she asked, her hands behind her back, as she leaned back on the table in the middle of the room. The office also had a couch and a small back room for medical procedures. But surely, they weren’t going to spend their only weekend together in this small office room.

Deciding to follow up on playful talk, Tracer said, smiling, “Oh, Doctor Ziegler, I hoped you could give me a personal check up. I believe you are the only person who could help me with my problem.”

Mercy barely held back her laugh, “Well, I will need to take a closer look at this problem of yours.” She motioned for Tracer to come closer, and they leaned in to embrace each other like old lovers, Tracer’s hands wrapping around Mercy’s head to bring them closer for a kiss. Mercy wrapped her own hands around Tracer’s waist to keep their bodies close.

They shared a long kiss before Tracer broke it unwillingly to murmur, “I missed you.” She brought her hands to move the bangs away from Mercy’s face and looked up at her.

“I missed you too,” came a soft response from Mercy, and they kissed again, slower this time, savouring each other’s company.

It wasn’t long until Tracer felt Mercy’s hands slide lower and palm her arse. She knew the purpose of this move and she couldn’t help her reaction to tease Mercy about it in between the kisses, “I would have hoped we’d have a dinner together before …” and she thrusted her pelvis into Mercy, “fucking each others brains out.”

That made Mercy laugh out loud. And it was infectious, because they both erupted in giggles, wrapped in an embrace in the middle of Mercy’s office.

“I’d rather we fuck each others brains out first, because-” Mercy gasped, as Tracer started placing wet kisses on Mercy’s neck, “I haven’t had an orgasm in 2 months and I really, really missed you.” And Mercy shivered, because Tracer was kissing behind her ear and she whispered, “Well, in that case...”

Her hands slid down to reach under Mercy’s shirt. “You look gorgeous, love,” she continued whispering, as she caressed the soft skin of Mercy’s back, gently biting on her lower neck.  
In response she only got soft moaning and Mercy pressing herself closer to Tracer right before she heard a quiet but commanding, “I want you to eat me out”.

Hearing Mercy say that made her knees instantly bend until her head was on the same level with Mercy’s crotch. She was ready to bury her face in between Mercy’s legs, but despite the sudden shift in the atmosphere around them, they couldn’t keep their smiles off their faces. Tracer’s being a little too smug because she knew they will both enjoy this, and Mercy’s looking all too dreamy.

Tracer reached to pull Mercy’s skirt up, hands sneaking under it to grasp the newly available skin. As soon as it allowed her to get access in between Mercy’s legs, Tracer leaned in to press her lips over Mercy’s mound. She moved lower and pressed wet kisses directly over the clit, making Mercy quickly blabber something gibberish in German in an attempt to stay quiet.

Tracer kept licking her pussy over the underwear, holding one hand on Mercy’s thigh to keep her legs open, her other hand keeping the skirt up so that she could visually stimulate Mercy too.

And that worked, because Mercy angled her hips more towards Tracer’s mouth to be able to see everything. She was holding herself up with her hands behind her on the table, biting her lower lip in an attempt to quiet her moans.

Deciding not to waste anymore time, Tracer grabbed the panties and roughly slid them down Mercy’s slim legs. She held up the skirt again and moved in to suck the clit into her mouth. The direct contact was too much. She heard a sharp inhale and then Mercy’s legs shut around her head to keep Tracer in place, because Mercy was about to come so fast that she couldn’t even warn Tracer, who kept her lips shut around the sensitive nub as it pulsed and the woman above her shook. When the orgasm subdued Mercy let out a sigh and grabbed onto Tracer’s hair to stop her from moving.

“Again,” exhaled Mercy, as she watched Tracer licking her with the tip of her tongue. Tracer moaned in acknowledgement, bringing her free hand to rub the soft folds and lean in to work her mouth on the clit again.

This was probably one of the few times they were having sex in Mercy’s office. Usually they would end up in one or another’s quarters, but they haven’t seen each other in private in so long and Mercy looked so cute and demanding that Tracer was too happy to oblige and pleasure her lover by eating her out in the middle of an empty work office.

With a sharp tug on her hair Tracer was pulled out of her thoughts back into reality where her lips were sealed around Mercy’s throbbing clit and her fingers were teasing the entrance below it. Mercy was letting out loud sighs of approval and when the two fingers finally slid inside her, she clenched from a sudden but familiar feeling.

Took her a few minutes to relax and then push her pelvis towards Tracer’s hand. “Move,” she groaned, tilting her head back.

Tracer picked up the fast rhythm right away, hooking her fingers to hit that place inside Mercy she knew would make her come faster and harder. With each push of her fingers Mercy’s moans kept getting louder and her hips kept moving too. The grip on Tracer’s hair tightened even more and she felt the walls around her fingers start pulsing in preparation for another orgasm.

Mercy jerked, and then froze for a few seconds as she was coming. Tracer couldn’t even move her fingers because of how tight and heavy the pulses were. She heard her lover whimper as she finished off riding the most of her orgasm. Her legs were shaking and she kept moving her hips. Tracer’s mouth was sealed shut around Mercy’s clit this whole time, keeping the steady pressure.

After a while, Mercy relaxed her grip on Tracer’s hair to move her hand behind herself and lean back on the table. Tracer placed a few soft licks and took her fingers out to lick them clean. She then sat back to admire the job well done, spreading Mercy’s legs wide open to look at her pussy being swollen red, hearing a soft whimper in response to her actions. She looked so sexy in her post-orgasmic state, that it made Tracer realize how aroused she was, too. She rubbed smoothing circles on Mercy’s calves, waiting for her to say something.

“Ah, that was amazing,” said Mercy, tilting her head back down to look at Tracer. She looked pretty satisfied, and she gestured for Tracer to get up. Their lips met half-way and Mercy bit gently on Tracer’s bottom lip before breaking their kiss.

“It’s your turn now,” she said with a wide grin, “But we should move to the couch. My backside is starting to get sore.”They giggled softly and Tracer helped her to flop down on the floor so they could move to the couch.

Mercy led her over, and Tracer noticed the bag she came in with earlier. Before they could dive into anything, she blurted out, “I might have... brought something with myself for us to use.”

Her eyes darted back on Mercy’s surprised face as she turned around to look at Tracer and she blushed because her expression quickly changed to a playful one and Mercy said, “Well, if it’s what I think it is, then we should use it, sonnenblume.”

“Uhm, yeah, it’s a… strap on,” Tracer rubbed at her own neck in an awkward attempt to hide her embarrassment, still holding Mercy’s hand with her own.

She didn’t expect it when Mercy tilted her head up and gave her a soft kiss. “Bring it over so we could use it,” she said before stepping away and taking her sweater off.

Tracer’s eyes widened in realisation what Mercy was doing and she rushed to take the toy, and the condoms and lube that she brought too, out of her bag. She turned back to a very naked Mercy straightening up after pulling her skirt down.

She did just eat this woman out but she was still awestruck at how stunning and hot Angela looked. Mercy must have understood why Tracer got stuck in place with a phallus in one hand and a bottle of lube in another because she walked to Tracer to take those out of her hands and throw them on the bed so she could help Tracer undress too.

Getting shaken out of her stupor Tracer’s now free hands immediately flew up to cradle Mercy’s breasts in her hands and she leaned in to place a few kisses along the surface of her neck but her hands were quickly moved away.

“It’s your turn, love,” murmured Mercy as her hands started unbuckling the straps on the anchor, “Don’t get distracted.” The process was slow and careful so they worked together on undressing Tracer, sharing quick kisses from time to time.

Once finished, Mercy picked up the strap on again, quickly stepping in the straps and putting it on herself. When she was done, she plopped down on the couch, petting the place near her for Tracer to join her.

“I’ve brought condoms too,” said Tracer as she grabbed the condom and started ripping off the cover and sat down beside Mercy to put it on. Two different hands worked on sliding it down the toy.

“How will we do it?” asked Tracer, impatiently.

“Suck on it first,” responded Mercy with a low voice. Tracer should have probably been surprised at this request, but Mercy knew that giving oral was a huge turn on for Lena in any form. So she moved to her knees again, grabbing the toy without hesitation and giving it a thorough lick from the base of it up to the tip.

She tilted her head so Mercy could see what she was doing. The size of the strap on wasn’t actually that big so she was able to fit the head fully in her mouth. She licked at it and even pressed down on the toy to apply some sort of stimulation for Mercy too.

With her legs shut close though she felt wetness between her legs and she moaned around the toy. When she looked up at Mercy with pleading eyes, she saw a sympathetic smile in response, and Mercy whispered for her to get up and get on her hands and knees on the couch.

They barely fit together on the small surface, but it wasn’t long before Tracer had her arse up in the air and was clinging on the couch arm. She was ready for Mercy to fuck her, but apparently Mercy was determined to extend the teasing for as long as possible.

Tracer felt Mercy’s hands rubbing along the surface of her naked backside, and then one of them slid down to tease the wetness between her legs.

“Please, inside,” she sighed frustratingly, and she felt being penetrated by long fingers. A couple of thrusts to prepare her for the slightly larger size of the toy compared to the fingers, and she heard Mercy shifting behind her.

Tracer kept her eyes shut and when the strap on started slowly pushing inside her, she dropped her head down. Finally, Mercy was working the damned toy inside her, pushing it with gentle thrusts.

When it was seated fully inside her, Mercy waited out a few heartbeats before starting to use more forceful thrusts.

“Oh, fuck,” moaned Tracer, as one of her hands shot down to rub at her own clit, feeling herself getting already close.

Her chronal accelerator was barely holding on few loose straps around her shoulders, but getting out of those straps was worth it, because Tracer was getting fucked relentlessly after having so much pent up and unsatisfied arousal.

The office room was filled with wet noises of Tracer’s hand working between her own legs and their hips slapping on each thrust. Tracer couldn’t help her occasional whimpers, as Mercy was pushing on her front wall with the toy every time it slid back in.

Tracer rubbed herself in quick short circles, moaning desperately, “I’m gonna come.” Mercy sped up her rhythm, replacing Tracer’s hand over her clit. Tracer stabled herself with hands again, moving her hips to push against Mercy. She held her breath, because the climax was so close. Feeling herself pulsing around the toy, she was about to explode at any minute.

But the moment didn’t follow. The initial pulses disappeared and Mercy’s wonderful fingers were suddenly causing her extreme overstimulation as they rubbed raw at her clit.

“Fuck!” shouted Tracer, stopping Mercy’s hand on her pussy from moving. “Wait, wait, stop...” She mumbled, and Mercy instantly slowed down, their hands intertwined in order to keep Tracer from any more over stimulated discomfort.

“Are you alright?” asked Mercy behind her, concerned. She slid her hand out of Tracer’s clasp, and strap on slid out too, which made her feel empty.

“Yeah it’s just...” she threw herself to lay fully on the couch with her face down. “I was almost there, but I couldn’t come... You know how it goes,” she kept saying, her voice muffled.

Mercy rubbed her lower back lovingly. “It’s okay. Maybe we could do something else?”

Their current position, the strap on and the way Mercy was ready to please Tracer however she needed to be pleased made her turn over on her back and stare at Mercy for a few seconds before saying, “Could we try anal?..” Mercy looked at her questiongly, before Tracer went on, “You know, I’m still too sensitive there.”

Of course Mercy knew, as it wasn’t the first time this has happened to Tracer. But they got over it one way or another and this wasn’t an exception. “With fingers or with the toy?” said Mercy,

“Fingers first, then the toy,” grinning, responded Tracer.

Mercy leaned over to kiss her on the lips, and Tracer’s got an opportunity to put her hands on Mercy’s bare skin They roamed over the surface of her back and then slid down to fondle Mercy’s breasts. But she didn’t get enough time because Mercy’s got up again with the bottle of lube in her hand.

Mercy’s free hand slid down Tracer’s stomach and landed on one of her legs.“You will need to turn on your side, sonnenblume,” she said as she urged one of Tracer’s legs to hang over the couch and another to be placed on her chest.

Tracer felt herself being exposed, but she kept watching as Mercy squeezed some of the lube on her fingers and wiped it carefully between her buttocks. It was cold and she exclaimed in surprise, making them both chuckle.

Careful fingers kept massaging her other opening, only curiously pressing on it to teasingly slide inside and then back out. When Tracer looked relaxed enough, Mercy slid in one finger. Everything was pretty slippery and Tracer instantly wanted to feel more of the stretch. She sighed, her gaze focusing on the bobbing toy between Mercy’s legs. That thing was going to be inside her arse, and she felt herself clench around Mercy’s fingers.

“More”, she breathed out, their eyes locking. She felt a second finger sliding in, stretching her opening. Tracer smiled and her eyes wondered down to look at Mercy’s naked body. She was grateful they were in this position because she could see Mercy in all her glory and everything she was doing to her.

Ogling her lover distracted her enough to miss a third finger inserted along with other two in to her. “That feels nice,” whispered Tracer with her hands holding onto the couch.

“Good, because I’m going to use the toy now,” murmured Mercy, as she pulled out her fingers and Tracer watched her taking the bottle again to apply more lube on her hand to smear it over the dildo.

When it was sufficiently lubed up, Mercy pulled Tracer’s leg on her shoulder closer to her. She directed the toy with her hand and the head slid in without any hesitation. That made Tracer gasp and they both froze in place - Tracer overwhelmed with the sensation of being penetrated like that, and Mercy being concerned if she’s hurt Tracer.

Tracer didn’t notice how she held her breath and after exhaling she urged Mercy to move with soft pleading. She felt the toy being pushed with short thrusts, and then it was pulled out completely out of her. Mercy slid it back in again, and the renewed stretch of the head was sensational. Mercy repeated her short thrusts a few times before applying more lube on the toy and starting to slowly fuck Tracer’s arse.

Tracer was in trance. The unusual sensations made exceptionally aware of how actually good it felt being stimulated that way. She brought her head down to press on her clit and she groaned. She didn’t realise how much she needed her clit to be touched and how aroused she was. Her wetness sliding down her thigh.

She swore under her breath, because Mercy kept stretching her every time she pulled out and thrusted back in, and her clit was so engorged and throbbing, and she thought she might actually come this way.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself, sonnenblume”, said Mercy above her, tracing her lips on Tracer’s leg.

“You bet I do,” she laughed, “Keep doing that.” She tried to point with her eyes what she was talking about before dropping her head back down and closing her eyes. She focused on rubbing herself in circles in time with Mercy’s thrusts, her hand making explicit noises because she was so wet.

As she was getting pretty close, the thing that tipped her over was Mercy pressing herself closer to Tracer and on her next thrust she softly commanded, “Come for me.”

Either because she wasn’t expecting it, or maybe because she was too far gone to stop herself from coming, but Tracer jerked, and her hand sped up. Whilst she was shaking in the middle of her orgasm, wailing, she thought she might have ruined the couch with her excessive arousal.

It took her a few minutes to calm down, and Mercy pulled out when her muscles finally relaxed.

“Mein kleines madchen...” Mercy’s smiling face appeared right in front of her when she opened her eyes. “You were so good,” she said into her lips as they kissed lazily.

Mercy must have unbuckled the strap on from herself as soon as possible, as Tracer didn’t feel the toy pressing on her stomach when she scooted down to press herself to Tracer’s sweat covered body. She carefully avoided pressing too close the anchor, too.

“Oh, I missed that,” murmured Tracer, her face beaming with a smile, “Getting orgasms from Dr. Zeigler herself.”

That made Mercy burst out laughing and she covered her face in Tracer’s neck. “Rest now, my love, and then we will have our dinner.”

“Oh, yes, ma’am,” responded Tracer, wrapping her legs around Mercy to feel her closer, giggling occasionally and enjoying each other’s company to its finest.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://big-dickens.tumblr.com/).


End file.
